utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
4Yen
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 21 sierpnia 2015r. |official_illustrator = Chacota (ちゃこ太) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 4円 |officialromajiname = Yoen |othernameinfo = , 4=yo |aka = 4En (alternatywna romanizacja) |birthday = 23|month = 07|&year = |ref = July 23, 2012 A congratulation tweet from Chihaya |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 17373127 |mylistID1 = 20795316 |mylist1info = solo |mylistID2 = 32113572 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co414117 |nicommu1info = main |nicommuID2 = co2055705 |nicommu2info = gaming |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = tolby }} 4Yen (4円) (Yoen ヨエン), jest znanym ze swojego ciepłego, gładkiego, kojącego, przyjemnego i dźwięcznego głosu, który ma bogatą gamę. Choć jego głos jest opisany jako dość miękki i prawie "pasywny", jego styl śpiewania jest sprawny technicznie i potrafi zaśpiewać bardzo emocjonalnie - dzięki jakości i stylowi śpiewu, często jest porównywany do profesjonalnych piosenkarzy. Mimo, że jego pierwsza piosenka w kategorii utattemita została przesłana w 2010 roku, wstawia piosenki bardzo sporadycznie, ogólnie publikuje utwory tylko raz na kilka miesięcy. Jednak pomimo zazwyczaj długich przerw między uploudami, często uczestniczy w , w którym zazwyczaj albo czatuje ze swoimi fanami lub śpiewa, akompaniując sobie od czasu do czasu gitarą akustyczna. Jego debiutem był cover "RAINBOW GIRL" , który obecnie ma 18 tys. wyświetleń i 400 mylists, a jego pierwszy solowy przebój był cover "Bokura no Let It Be" , który ma 124 tys. wyświetleń i 8 tys. mylists. Najpopularniejszą piosenką przez niego zaśpiewaną jest "Hitorinbo Envy" , która ma 403 tys. wyświetleń and 17.9 tys. mylists i została wydana jako singiel na iTunes. Jest skryty i niewiele mówi o sobie i swoim życiu prywatnym, do tego stopnia, że tylko od czasu do czasu wrzuca coś na swojego Twitter'a; niektóre rzeczy można wywnioskować z informacji na kanałach jego przyjaciół, ale wiadomo o nim bardzo mało. Współpraca i projekty # Haikei, Minasoko Yori. (Released on August 10, 2013) # LION HEART (Released on December 31, 2013) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2010.08.15) #"Nilgiri" (2010.09.12) #"E? Aa, Sou." (2010.09.27) (Zdjęte z NND) #"VOiCE" (2011.03.30) #"Aisatsu no Mahou." (The Magic of Greetings.) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.04.01) (Zdjęte z NND) #"RE:BRIDGE ~Return to oneself~" feat. 4Yen, No.pan, Clara, Ponzu, Yukisaki, Rilakkuma, Rui, and Midoriai (2011.09.10) (Nie w MyLists) #"Ur-style" (2011.10.08) #"Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Ohige Kaori, tolby, Nokoru, Mag, 4Yen, Mogomi Nachi, and Mayu (2011.10.31) #"Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. 4Yen and Hotori (2011.11.10) #"Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. 4Yen and tolby (2012.01.22) #"GOLD feat. Atsuto, K-MO, Kouta, Shikey*, Denpo, Notton, Maboudoufu, Mikan, Miyabito, Rapo, Rikuta, Rola, RyoN, yudai, 4Yen, and Journey (2012.01.28) #"Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) (2012.02.14) #"Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.05.04) #"Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) feat. 4Yen, Eve, Score, 38Ban, and Kano (2012.05.21) #"Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.02) #"Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Never Sleeps) (2013.03.27) #"Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2013.04.14) #"Mushroom Mother" (2013.07.27) #"Kanade" (Sukima Switch song) -Piano ver.- feat. 4Yen and Ollie (2014.08.24) }} Piosenki na TmBox Dyskografia |track1lyricist = |track1composer = koyori |track1arranger = koyori |track2title = Sarishinohara |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = MikitoP |track2arranger = MikitoP |track3title = Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu |track3lyricist = Nanou |track3composer = Nanou |track3arranger = Nanou |track4title = Mushroom Mother |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = PinocchioP |track4arranger = PinocchioP |track5title = Irony |track5info = |track5lyricist = scop |track5composer = scop |track5arranger = scop |track6title = Telomere no Ubugoe |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Heavenz |track6arranger = Heavenz |track7title = Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai |track7info = |track7lyricist = moff |track7composer = moff |track7arranger = moff |track8title = Bokura no Let It Be |track8info = |track8lyricist = Harry |track8composer = Harry |track8arranger = Harry }} Galeria |4yen_-_hitorinbo_envy.png|4Yen widziany w coverze jego wersji Hitorinbo Envy |4yen_-_hijitsuzai_shounen.png|4Yen, widziany w coverze jego wersji "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" |Yoensan.png|4Yen widziany na Twitterze }} Ciekawostki * Obecnie mieszka w prefekturze Kansai. * Ma 180 cm wzrostu i waży 61 kg. * Jego głównym hobby jest śpiewanie podczas gry na gitarze akustycznej. * Jest właścicielem dwóch kotów, które są również jego ulubionymi zwierzętami. * Jego ulubionym miejscem jest jego łóżko. * Jego ulubione kolory to czarny, szary i biały. * Jest najszczęśliwszy, gdy bierze kąpiel. Linki * Blog * Twitter Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:MężczyznaNND Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite